


I'm Bad At Thinking Up Titles: A Boyf riends fic

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, Michael takes his hoodie off, he's wearing a thin tank top underneath it, and Jeremy has a "Oh crap he's hot" moment.Confessions are made and also they kiss a lot.Rated T for swear words and making out.This fic is for the wonderful @Cats_And_Potatoes. Go read their fics, they're better than mine, I'm sure.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	I'm Bad At Thinking Up Titles: A Boyf riends fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchlattGun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchlattGun/gifts).



> This is for my amazing friend, @Cats_And_Potatoes. She's the best, and as of the day that I'm publishing this it's her birthday, so happy birthday, Cap!!
> 
> I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. All characters and whatnot belong to Joe Iconis and Joe Tracz.
> 
> Also this takes place in Michael's basement, and if it isn't the steamiest thing I've ever written, it's the steamiest thing I've ever published, but it's probably not that steamy by other people's standards.

Jeremy Heere has only seen his best friend, Michael Mell without his hoodie a few times since he started wearing it at the beginning of high school, and even then he's usually wearing a t-shirt or something, so Jeremy is _not_ prepared for _this_. 

_This_ is Michael, wearing a thin black tank top that bares his shoulders and arms, and scooped low on his chest, showing off his warm brown skin. 

Suddenly, it becomes very hard for Jeremy to breathe.

Michael ties his hoodie around his waist, unaware of the effect he’s having on his best friend. When he looks up, Jeremy is blushing and looking away, biting his lip. “. . . You alright, Jeremy?” Michael asks. 

He nods, still blushing furiously. “Y-yeah, it’s just. . .” Michael raises an eyebrow. “Just what?” “I-I’ve n-never seen y-you i-in that t-tank t-top b-before. . .” Jeremy stammers. Michael tilts his head. “And. . .?” 

“Y-you l-look. . . H-hot. R-really hot.” Jeremy says. Michael’s face flushes a pretty shade of pink. “O-oh.” Jeremy takes a deep breath. “Y-yeah.” 

A silence fills the room as the two teenage boys sit awkwardly on their bean bag chairs, not knowing what to say. “I. . . I’m half expecting you to say something like, ‘No homo though,’ or ‘I meant that in the straightest way possible’,” Michael says with a nervous chuckle. 

Jeremy frowns. “W-why would I say th-that?” “I. . . Because you’re straight?” Michael says, confused. Jeremy shakes his head. “I-I’m not straight.” Michael nearly falls over in a gay panic. “Uh. . . W-what?” 

Jeremy looks Michael in the eye, taking a deep breath. “I’m bi.” Michael’s eyes grow wide. “Oh. Th-that’s c-c-cool. U-um.” 

Another silence falls over the room, until Michael speaks up again. “Y-you know I-I’m gay, r-right?” This time, it’s _Jeremy’s_ turn to nearly fall over in a _bi_ panic. “U-um. N-n-no?” Michael bites his lip, which makes Jeremy glance at the other boy’s mouth. “W-well. . . I a-am. Gay.” 

“O-oh. C-cool. I-I. . .” Jeremy doesn’t know what to say. He isn’t sure there _is_ anything _to_ say. At this point, all he wants to do is kiss Michael. . . But talking is probably going to be necessary, so. . .

Yet another silence fills the room, but this time it’s Jeremy who speaks up. “C-can I-I. . .” Michael looks at him, both of them still blushing harder than either of them ever have before. Jeremy takes another deep breath, preparing for yet another sentence that has the potential to alter his friendship with Michael. 

“Michael, c-can I k-kiss you?”

Michael inhales sharply, then nods, slowly. “Y-yeah, you can k-kiss m-me.” 

Jeremy slowly leans in, trying to keep breathing as his heartbeat quickens. The other boy starts to lean in, too, closing his eyes and tilting his head. 

And they kiss. ( _Finally._ )

And the only thing that’s going through Jeremy’s mind is _Michael Michael Michael Michael Michael_ with an occasional _Holy shit I’m actually kissing him I’m finally kissing Michael._

It’s the same for Michael, but with Jeremy’s name instead of his, because that would be weird. 

They kiss slowly at first, but the kiss starts to grow more passionate as Jeremy’s hands find Michael’s waist, and Michael’s hands fist Jeremy’s shirt, pulling him closer. _This is my first kiss,_ Michael realizes with a start, _and it’s with my best friend._

Soon, Jeremy slowly swipes his tongue across Michael’s lips, wordlessly asking for entrance. Michael grants it, letting his mouth fall open and trying to stop himself from moaning as Jeremy’s tongue begins to explore his mouth. 

Michael lets his hands fall from Jeremy’s chest to his waist, flirting with the hem of his shirt. “Is this. . . Is this okay?” Michael asks, slipping one hand under his crush’s shirt and onto his chest. “Yeah,” Jeremy says, more breath than voice. 

Michael moves his hand farther up Jeremy’s chest, until he accidentally rubs one of the other boy’s nipples, and Jeremy gasps. Michael pulls back a little, about to apologize, but Jeremy just tugs him closer, wrapping an arm around Michael’s back. 

Michael continues to move his hands over Jeremy’s nipples, rubbing them intentionally this time, and Jeremy’s breathing becomes more and more labored. He removes his mouth from Michael’s, delighting in the small whine that Michael makes from the loss of contact, and kisses his way down Michael’s jaw onto his neck, where he begins to suck and lick the smooth, dark skin there. 

Michael can't help but moan as Jeremy starts doing this, and presses closer into him. 

God, he had wanted this for so _long_ , and he can't believe that it was actually happening.

Jeremy pulls Michael into his lap, continuing to suck on his neck, giving him what Michael is sure is at least three hickies by now. Michael tries to keep rubbing Jeremy’s chest, but at this point all he can do is hold on to Jeremy’s shoulders and try to keep his breathing as even as possible. 

After what’s probably a couple minutes of this, Jeremy removes his mouth from Michael’s neck, making Michael whine like he did earlier. Jeremy spreads his legs apart, and Michael slides down in between them, causing both boys to groan at the friction.

“I. . . Holy shit,” Jeremy pants. Michael laughs breathlessly, running his hand through his messy hair. “No kidding.” “I mean. . . That was, by far, the hottest, sexiest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Jeremy says. “It was for me, too,” Michael admits, his face still flushed from everything that had happened. 

Jeremy pauses. “And, um. . . I don’t. . . I don’t want to have sex? I mean, I _do_ , like, a _lot_ , but not right now? Like, I really, _really_ want to, that’s probably obvious from my boner, but, just not right now, I’m not really ready. Sorry.” Michael smiles softly. “You don’t have to be sorry, Jer- I’m not ready for sex either. I mean, I do want to, too. A lot. But, yeah, we don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.”

Jeremy smiles back, a small wave of relief flooding through him. “Thanks. And, um, same for you. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

A fourth silence fills the room, but it’s a lot less awkward than the other three. “So. . .” Jeremy speaks up, “Uh. . . We should probably talk.” Michael exhales. “Yeah. We should,” he agrees. “So-” “I’ve had the biggest crush on you for years,” Michael blurts out. Jeremy nearly falls over for a second time today. 

“W-what?” He asks, stammering. “Um. Yeah. Since we were thirteen,” Michael replies. “Oh. U-um. I-I had no idea,” Jeremy says. Michael raised his eyebrows. “Really? I always thought I was being pretty obvious,” he says. 

Jeremy shakes his head, grinning a little. “I guess I’m just oblivious- I mean, I didn’t even know you were gay until about six minutes ago.” Michael laughs. “That’s true.”  
“So. . . Since you’ve had a huge crush on me since we were thirteen, I assume that means you want to be my boyfriend?” Michael’s face lit up. “Um, _yes_ ! Duh! Of course! I mean- do _you_ want to be _my_ boyfriend?” 

Jeremy nods rather enthusiastically. “Yes! Definitely!” Michael grins, somewhat giddily. “So, we’re boyfriends, then?” Jeremy grins back. “Yeah.” 

“Although, technically, we’re ‘boyf riends’,” Michael points out, after a pause, nodding in the direction of the boys’ backpacks. Jeremy laughs. “I forgot about that,” he admits. “I didn’t,” Michael says, smiling. 

Jeremy leans in, and softly presses his lips to Michael’s. Michael smiles into the kiss, loosely wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist. 

“You know,” Jeremy says, after they pull apart, “the only way this could be better is if you didn’t have, like, a dozen hickies on your neck.” Michael’s eyes widens, and he pulls out his phone to check his reflection in the camera. “Ah, _shit_.” 

“Yep,” Jeremy says, nodding. “ _Shiiiiiiit_ ,” Michael repeats, burying his face in Jeremy’s shoulder as Jeremy laughs. “I hope you realize that this is completely your fault and you have no right to laugh,” Michael grumbles. 

“Sorry, not sorry; you’re hot and I got carried away,” Jeremy says, grinning. Michael’s face flushes. “Oh, shut _up,_ ” he whines. 

“Make me,” Jeremy says, teasingly. “Ugh, _fine_ ,” Michael replies, leaning up to kiss him. 

It’s quite a while before Jeremy says anything again. 

**_The End_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So that was probably trash, but I hope y'all enjoyed it. Especially Cap; I'm really sorry if it was terrible. The ending is kinda weird and it was also last minute, so. . . OH WELL.


End file.
